fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart
This is collab Fanseries between NattySakura and LunarSolar. This series is set in an alternative world that is a mix of Mia's and Aira's world and Naru's World so the kind of Prism Jumps, Coordination, Dance and the number of chained jumps affect their score. Plot Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart Episodes It evolves around a girl named Ran Imoto who, is scouted to become a Prism Star. Joined by her new friends they work towards of being great prism stars but soon have to overcome obstacles in their way. Their are prism shows all over the country. Characters Ran Imoto Shiho Fuji Eiko Ashiya Midori Aoki Yoshimi Watanabe Satomi Ueda - she seems to be very hot headed and can't stand to be bored. She is a very loud and passionate character, can feel the "wind" of music, she can be rude at times, she is usually relaxed when she's around one of her best friend and she is also constantly energetic and is easily nervous under pressure. Iona Bandō- she is usually very elegant and reserved but when it comes to competition, she gets fired up. She seems like a very kind and gentle person, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up and she will fix it immediately. She has a good head on her shoulders. Shes a straight-A student. She hates anything pointless in the path to perfection. She is quite the perfectionist who gives her all in everything and says that practicing is the only way to become the best. She detests anything that is unfair and above-board, and her stubbornness regarding this has led to more than a few conflicts with those around her. Sometimes she is harsh with words, but only speaks this way because she believes in her teammates. Takami Kakura - She can tell what someone loves the most or their object of affection. She likes bananas, have a high stamina, unexpectedly high skills despite her young age, is considered a genius, due to the fact that she can remember whole routines by only seeing them once and shares a similar personality to Kaname Amamiya from PRAD. Kikue Tachibana - she is a refreshing girl who comes from a house with lots of money and is good at finding diamonds in the rough and is a former model and celebrity, and pushes her way through. she is a fashionable 14 year old girl that can taste the "flavor" of music, is very passionate in doing Prism Shows, loves making sweets, is the leader of the Prism Show Club in her school, a ball of passion with a bright and positive personality, she is a cheerful and upbeat girl who will not give in to anyone, her passionate spirit allows her to do the things she wants to do and she would help people when their and because of this, she is always fighting with her father because he already has something decided for her future, but she can tell deep down when he accepts what she wants and is too embarrassed to admit it, as the girl with the leader-like personality, she can be very persuasive, she also uses this side of her as a class representative in order to get permission from teachers, siding as the ally of justice among the students, she had also known to have had this leader personality for a long time, although being the hero-type character, she may be incorrect at times without realizing and despite being clever, she is revealed to be dense when it comes to love. Eri Nobumoto -she is very spaced-out and slow-tempo 13 year old girl, she is like the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister role of her team, usually, she is very kind and docile, but is extremely scary when angered. She is a natural airhead and is quite clumsy, she is a sweet and honest girl and he falls in love easily with boys that she thinks is really handsome. Sumire Kudo - she Is very sensible and sensitive 14 year old girl, has good singing skills, she may almost be considered too serious and tends to worry a lot due to her penchant for over-thinking matters, she is also very sensitive, while on the surface she appears to be cool and mature for her age, she hides a warm and passionate heart on the inside and to her teammates, Sumire is one of the most reliable members and she is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. she is a girl with a candid personality, Sumire makes everyone around her cheer up, she causes a lot of trouble for others, but she is thoughtful and because she is a sister to numerous younger sisters and brothers, Sumire has developed a habit to act like an older sister to anyone that is down, especially her fellow unit members, she holds the skill for a wonderful dance and will never practice for a Prism Show without dancing first and She loves to move her body and is a very good dancer. Supporting Characters Lila Misaki: Is the new rival of the girls is a top prism star with a line of perfumes. She loves flowers and gardering. Daisy Misaki: Lila little sister because of her appearance they call her "doll" she is more serious about things. She always stay with her big sister. Masao Gamō - he's nice to everyone. He is part of a street-dancing group, and is the son of a family of sign-artists and share some similarities of his personality with Kazuki Nishina. He's one of the love interest. Seiji Yamagata - he is a reliable leader and tends to others advice from time to time, even though he can snap sometimes. And when under pressure he can snap. He's a good designer. He's one of the love interest. Takeshi Maehara is the trickster-type and he is actually very good at studying. He often is seen playing the guitar and singing, he's a songwriter, plays guitar and often sings at a rooftop of a building. He's one of the love interest. Miwako Kobayashi - she is a former prism star, is shown to be bit obsessed with money and is very focused on getting the best talent. She is a dance instructor and she is very strict with training her stars but is very kind to them. Other Characters Fusae Coda Masahiko Fuji - A accountant and father to his daughter Shiho. He is smart and strong. He is very protective father of Shiho and will do anything to protect her and keep her from harm. He is keep many secrets from Shiho in order to protect her. His ex-wife is Fusae Coda. Sonoko Imoto - she is a jewelry designer and the mother of Ran. She is married to Heiji Imoto. Heiji Imoto - father of Ran and husband of Sonoko. He's a doctor. Hitomi Aoki - shes a house wife. She's the mother of Midori and wife to Shinichi Aoki. Shinichi Aoki - He's a businessman whl currently away on business. He's the Father of Midori and wife to Hitomi Aoki. Yuko Watanabe - the mother of Yoshimi and the wife of Genta Watanabe. He's a police officer. Genta Watanabe - he's a lawyer. The father of Yoshimi and the husband of Yuko Watanabe. Saori Ashiya Akio Ashiya Locations *Prism Arena * Prism Land * Prism Rink * Prism World * Prism Zoo Tournaments * Twinkle Star Grand Prix - Like the Prism Queen Cup it's the most prestigious tournament in Japan and compete, one must obtain outstanding points in the competions within the Luminous series and the winner will be recongised as the ultimate Prism Star. * Starlight Tournament - is a tournament where teams compete for Karats. It is required to have a team that has a minimum of 5 members. The prize is a Prism Stone containing * Stardust Cup - The winner will win the and MVP will win the * Star Stars Session - is a duo-tournament where contestants perform and compete together. * Autumn Cup - Is a tournament where it is required to have a team of 5, but perform one-by-one. * Spring Session - is a trio tournament where teams must compete with each other. * Seashell Tournament - is a tournament for the Men's Prism Shows to crown the Prism King. *Pearl Tournament - The topic for the first round was a four seasons coordination. Like the Tiara Cup, if you win, you’re praised as the herald of the next generations Prism Shows and receive a wonderful rare stone. Faction *Dear Crown *Prism Stone (Shop) *Prism Show Association *Luminous Company *Dream Heart - It's similar to Pretty Top but with a few differences. The president, founder and owner is Miwako Kobayashi. * Edel Rose Terminology *Fan Call *Prism Queen Series *Prism Watch *Prism Notebook * Prism Mate * My Song * Prism Show Club * Prism Trailer * Skater Goddess Constellation * Symphonia Series * Goddess of Symponia * Grateful Symphonia * Legendary Designer * Memory Pass * Prism Acts * Prism Hunt * Prism King * Prism Perfume * Prism Queen * Prism Sparkle * Prism Unit * Prism Website * Prism World Messenger * Star Aura *Luminous Series Items * Memory Pass * Music Heart * Prism Choco * Prism Perfume * Prism Trunk * Smart Pod Touch *Memory Crystal - a large rainbow crystal that where all known Prism Messengers erased memories are stored and can only be access to in emergencies. Notes *Masao Gamō is a combine of Hibiki Tōdō of PRAD and Kazuki Nishina of PRRL. *Seiji Yamagata is a combine of Shō of PRAD an Yunsu of PRDMF. *Shiho Fuji is a combine of Rizumu Amamiya of PRAD and Bell Renjōji of PRRL. *Eiko Ashiya is a combine of Aira Harune of PRAD and Ayami Ōruri of PRDMF. *Midori Aoki is a combine of Naru Ayase of PRRL and Otoha Takanashi of PRRL. *Satomi Ueda is a combine of Serena Jōnouchi of PRAD and Wakana Morizono of PRRL. *Fusae Coda is a combine of Sonata Amamiya of PRAD and Kintaro Asechi of of PRDMF. *Iona Bandō is a combine of Kanon Tōdō of PRAD and So Min of PRDMF. *Takami Kakura is like Yong Hwa from PRDMF and Kaname Amamiya from PRAD in few ways. *Ran Imoto is a combine of Mia Ageha of PRDMF and Hye In of PRDMF. *Kikue Tachibana is a combine of Chae Kyung of PRDMF and Ann Fukuhara of PRRL. *Eri Nobumoto is a combine of Shi Yoon of PRDMF and Jae Eun of PRDMF. *Miwako Kobayashi is a combine of Kyōko Asechi of PRAD and Michelle of PRDMF. *Sumire Eda is a combine of Reina Miyama of PRDMF and Karin Shijimi of PRDMF. *Yoshimi Watanabe is a combine of Mion Takamine of PRAD and Ito Suzuno of PRRL. *Takeshi Maehara is a combine of Wataru of PRAD and Kōji Mihama of PRRL.